Mutual
by A fork in the road
Summary: America does something horrible to England and makes him angry at him. What ever will America do! will he ever get to profess his undying love or will he get dumped onto the curb?/Please read Authors Note/ USxUK/OOC


A/N: a challenge to myself; write like a 6th grader (or write how you think a 6th grader writes like). Now, we all know how horrible 6th graders write (no offense to any 6th graders reading this). Let's all reminisce back to when we were 6th graders and think about how terrible our grammar was. Hopefully you guys won't hate me after reading this…

* * *

On a warm sunny day, England sat under a cherry tree eating his lunch alone. He had a frown on his face because he was all alone.(hey that rhymes! Sorry, just had to put that out)

"_Why am I always alone? I wish America was here with me," _he thought to himself and continued eating his lunch.

Out of nowhere, America popped out from behind the tree and scared England shitless.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHH!11!1!"

England screamed like a little girl and dropped his lunch everywhere. He became so mad his face started turning red!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT!?" England yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Whoa dude! Calm down! I was just playing!" America's face turned into a frown. He felt guilty for what he'd done to England.

"I HATE YOU FOREVER!" England screamed one last time and ran away, crying.

"_Shit! What have I done?!" _America pondered to himself. He didn't know what to do! He didn't know if he should run after England or let him calm down himself.

"_I love...England...i-I can't let him run away!" _America yelled to himself and ran after England.

England was already inside the building and ran into the men's bathroom. He sobbed and hiccupped while turning on the faucet.

"_Stop crying you bloody wanker!" _He yelled at himself. He stared at himself in the mirror and frowned. He didn't like his face so he splashed water onto it. Maybe it would wash away his feelings and his swollen eyes.

Not a second later, he heard America screaming his name outside the bathroom.

"America?"

England turned to the bathroom door, waiting for America to burst through the door like he would have, but nothing happened. England figured America didn't know he was in the bathroom and passed it while screaming his name. England's face lit up!

"_He was looking for me!" _England cheered!

With that, England bursted out the bathroom and cried America's name out.

America stopped dead in his tracks and instantly turned around to the voice that called him. When he turned around, he saw England. His frown turned upside down instantly! He was glad England didn't hate him…hopefully. He ran back to England and reached out for England.

"_He's…he's hugging me!" _England thought to himself. His face turned red like a tomato!

"England, I'm so sorry that I scared you like that. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me?" America looked into England forest green orbs that were still a bit red from crying. England blushed even more from the look America was giving him. He could never resist that look.

"i…I forgive you…" England stuttered and turned his head away to hide his blush. Obviously America had already noticed it.

"That's so great!1!" America hugged England tighter than before. He was so happy England didn't hate him. Then a thought came to mind and he let England go.

"uh..uhm, England? I-I have..something to..tell you.."

England gave America a puzzled look.

"What is it?"

America gulped.

"Well, it's just that..y'know i-no I mean…i-"

"Out with it!" England interrupted.

"England, I have for a long time already…I love you" America blushed and covered his face in embarrassment.

England was surprised! _America loves me?! But-but how is that possible? I thought he hated me!_

England couldn't stop his heart from racing and his mind going crazy. England removed America's hands from his face and looked into America's gorgeous sky blue orbs that glistened like the blue summer ocean.

"I love you too" he said and closed the gap between them.

America couldn't believe it! England loved him back!

"_Wait, he's kissing me!"_

America panicked but then let the feeling of love take control. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. They both continued to kiss passionately. They didn't notice or care that other nations passing by were giving them weird looks.

America broke the kiss and stared into England's eyes.

"You do not know how long I have always wanted to do that," he said and closed the gap between them again. This time the couple stumbled back into the bathroom and into a stall. Other nations didn't dare to go into the bathroom for the entire day. They were scared they'd be killed if they interrupted the new couples' activities.

America and England stayed together as a couple for more years than a human could live. They had their ups and downs but always worked it out.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I think that turned out cornier than I had expected it to…meh, oh well. I believe this is how 6th grader me would write like. God, you have no idea how much I wanted to just delete this story, but I love challenges and so yeah. Anyways I have—for a longtime now—just wanted to write a silly, corny story. Hopefully you guys don't hate me after reading this. I can't tell if it was good or bad…

But anyways, feed the troll!(Review?)

You can tell me how horrible and disgusting or how great and touching this story was in a review.


End file.
